Roofing systems of varying pitches used on homes and buildings located in tropical/semi-tropical and hurricane-prone areas face many challenging conditions that can adversely affect the integrity and lifetime of the roof. Some of the most commonly used types of roofing systems include asphalt shingles and clay or concrete tiles. Because shingled or tile roof systems are individual pieces or components installed in a single fashion, these types of roofing systems are especially susceptible to damage due to high winds, especially winds in excess of 100 mph or more that can occur during hurricanes or other tropical storms. Other conditions that can often be more intense in tropical/semi-tropical areas include high UV exposure and high humidity that results in mold, mildew and algae growing on the roof.
Typically, asphalt shingles are composed of a base material, an asphalt mixture, and a surfacing material. The base material is usually either organic felt or glass-fiber mat. The base material provides support for the weather-resistant components and gives strength to the shingle. The asphalt mixture includes asphalt, limestone and other mineral stabilizers. Asphalt is a complex mixture of hundreds of aliphatic and aromatic compounds. The surfacing material is generally in the form of mineral granules, which provide protection from impact and UV degradation and improves fire resistance. As asphalt ages due to UV exposure, expansion and contraction, it breaks down chemically and physically. Granule loss may subsequently occur due to the changes in the asphalt layer or due to mechanical forces such as high winds or other impacts to the roof. The result of all these challenges is that the shingles are weakened structurally and highly susceptible to further damage and/or failure.
It is known to protect and extend the life of existing roofing systems by applying a coating to the shingles or other type of roofing material after its installation. Typically, these protective coatings are highly viscous materials that adhere to the existing roof system to form an additional layer that provides a further barrier to weather. Examples of this type of coating system are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,415; 4,859,723; and 5,434,009. These types of coating systems cover the existing roof system and therefore, destroy any aesthetic value of the roof such as architectural singles or clay/cementatious tiles. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the known roof coating systems by providing a clear sealer that wicks into the existing roof structure and results in a shingle, tile, or other porous construction material that is highly water resistant, stronger, and still retains its original look.